More Than Ice Cream
by AnnieMJ
Summary: It was one conversation that started it all because as amazing as ice cream is, she finds her best friend to be a much better creation.


**More Than Ice Cream**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know. This is weird, but it wrote itself and demanded to be posted, so yeah, love you all, and enjoy! :3

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

We were just sitting down in her room, a normal day for us, I suppose. Her eyes were transfixed on whatever was on her laptop screen while I was supposed to be doing my math homework else my tutor would lecture me and threaten to take my work permit again. Man, I hate being home-schooled but I guess it's a little sacrifice for being able to live my dream as a singer/actress.

"Man, I would kill for some cold water right about now." Miley groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

"Fuck your air conditioner." I muttered angrily. It was too hot to burn in here just for the sake of Miley's special_ Hannah Room_. Sure, it was huge and sexy but it was too hot for its own good and I don't mean the good kind of hot.

"Kayla, will you get me water?" She pled and I glanced up at her with raised brows.

"Did you just ask me to move?" I questioned, a little offended she suddenly forgot that I don't get up for anyone. Rolling her eyes, she gave her attention back to her laptop screen as I smiled to myself.

To be honest, I would move for this girl. Hell, I'd move mountains if I could and if that didn't just sound completely gay and overly declared, I don't know what does. So anyways, the fact that I would move for her is exactly why I shouldn't. My logic is undeniable.

"You are a couch potato, you know what, you're worse than a couch potato, you can't even be classified as a type of couch vegetable because you're too lazy even if it's not a really healthy vegetable, you're like, like a fucking couch Twinkie." Seriously, where does she come up with this shit?

"What the hell, Miley? I'm a couch Twinkie, really? Why, why do I even talk to you?" I asked aloud, feigning annoyance.

"Because I am awesome. And sexy, don't forget sexy." She retorted, making me scoff.

"Sexy? Are you having that fantasy again? You know, the one where you're me?" I questioned and she gave me the look.

By the look, I mean this expression that says 'Shut up or I won't talk to you for an hour and twenty three minutes.' I say an hour and twenty three minutes because one time, when I told Miley that she looked like a clown after Lilly did her make-up, she refused to talk to me forever. I'm that good though; I changed forever into an hour and twenty three minutes before she forgave me and shared her pie.

Yeah, I only apologized because she had pie. Maybe even because I hate when I can't hear her insulting me to remind myself that she cares about me, but let's stop there because I'm actually sounding sappy. Man, I hate sounding sappy.

"God, you're Hannah freakin' Montana, Miley, you'd think you can afford to have your stupid air conditioner fixed, you do realize it's 103 degrees today, right?"

"I told you, my dad is out of town so we have to wait, he'll be back tomorrow, it's just one day, get over it, princess. You'd think you can handle a little heat."

"Hey, you can't call me princess and then let me sweat here like a pig. Don't even lie, I bet your grannie panties are all soaked with sweat." Miley squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head as if she couldn't even begin to understand what just came out of my mouth.

"God, firstly, I do not wear grannie panties! Not everyone wants to wear a thong like you and secondly, you are gross." She stated like it were a fact.

"You are so misguided." I muttered, undoing my zipper.

"Kayla, no one wants to see your latest purchase from Victoria's secret." She taunted.

"It was one time, dammit and look!" I exclaimed, pulling my boxer shorts up for her to see. "Boxers, not a thong!" She squinted, her forehead creasing. "Um, what the hell is that?" I looked down and let out a sigh.

"Power Rangers, is there a problem?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, not at all."

"If this ends up in the tabloids-"

"I know, you'll tell them about the time I accidentally groped one of Santa's elves at the mall." She grumbled.

"Damn right, I will." I grinned. "But I will admit, he did have a nice-"

"It was an accident, we never speak of it!" Miley cut me off, letting her head fall back as I chuckled.

"We're arguing again." I stated.

"Really, I didn't notice." She said sarcastically.

"This humidity is getting to you."

"I asked you for water, did I not?"

"It's like you don't respect me."

"Don't respect you, you'd let me die of dehydration, you're a terrible friend."

"I know I am, but what are you?" I quipped, making her groan, hitting the pillow next to her.

"That's not a good comeback!"

"Your mom!"

"That's not either!"

"Your dad!"

"What about my dad!" She exclaimed.

"He's a pretty cool dude." I complimented. "I take it back, your brother!" I corrected and she cracked a smile.

"Yeah, you can insult Jackson, he insults himself." I laughed, nodding.

"I still can't believe Jackson and Oliver are taking part in that hot dog eating contest today, who do you think will win?" I asked.

"Considering that Jackson's stomach is a never ending pit with the prospect of being labeled a black hole, I'd give him the trophy."

"Yeah, Oliver's a bit…" I paused, wondering if 'girly' was the right word. "Feminine." I settled for and Miley snorted.

"He's dating Lilly, he has to be."

"Why are we talking about them?" I asked, confused as to how we ended up on this topic and Miley shrugged.

"I don't know, something about you being a bad friend." She answered.

"Can we please just go to my car? My air condition actually works in there."

"What will we do in your car?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know, be cold?" She looked deep in thought for a moment before setting her laptop down on her bed and standing up.

"Alright, my back is sweating like a waterfall." She muttered her agreement as I hopped up from the lazy boy and followed her out of her newly installed Hannah Room/closet.

Picking up my keys from her coffee table where I left them earlier, we headed to my car which thankfully was parked under a large tree, providing shade. She got into the passenger's side while I climbed into the driver's seat, instantly starting it before I turned the air conditioner on, full blast.

"God, that feels so much better." She sighed, directing the little vent on her side to her face. I chuckled, repositioning mine as I relaxed into the seat.

"Give it fifteen minutes, Miley. We'll be in heaven." I promised, winking at her and she laughed at me, shaking her head.

"You know what would make this perfect?" She asked a few moments later. I met her gaze with wide eyes, hers becoming wider as we both came to the same realization at the very same time.

"Ice cream!" We exclaimed together before breaking out into laughter.

"There's a store two blocks down if you want to go?" She questioned with a hopeful smile.

"You don't even have to ask." I muttered as I turned the key fully, starting the engine before putting my belt on along with Miley, and shifted gears, pulling out onto the road swiftly after checking my mirrors.

"Damn, that was easy." She giggled and I glanced at her, nodding.

"It's ice cream, there is no other response." I stated and less than ten seconds later, I pulled up in front of the little store. Taking off her belt, Miley frowned, digging through her pockets.

"I didn't bring money." She revealed before I fished through my pocket's, pulling out a five dollar bill."

"It's all I have, use it wisely." I ordered, handing it over.

"Yeah, yeah, what flavor?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm, mint chocolate chip?" I asked.

"Sounds refreshing, back up flavor?" She inquired.

"You choose." She smiled and got out of the car, disappearing into the store. About five minutes later, she emerged with a bag and a grin as she practically threw herself back inside with me.

"Missed me that much?" I asked, teasing her.

"Oh yeah, nearly died without you, but there was only one guy working in there and he was a total douche. The ice-cream costed all five bucks and I asked for a spoon, he only gave me one and said the second one would cost fifty cents. Asshole." She cussed as she opened the bag, taking out a large container of ice-cream and one tiny plastic spoon.

"What the hell, we have to share that thing?" I asked, glaring at the retarded utensil. She laughed, nodding as she pulled the top open, revealing the minty green ice cream with tiny chips of chocolate decorating it. Snatching the spoon from her, I dug out a good amount, shoving it into my mouth with a happy sigh.

"Well, gee, you first." She offered sarcastically as I shot her a grin and ate another spoonful.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"That's what she said." Miley furrowed her brows.

"Wouldn't that be a _he said_ joke?" She questioned, taking the spoon from me to get her turn as I drove us down to the next block, parking under a new tree for shade.

"Could be a _she said_ joke." I muttered and Miley cracked a smirk.

"I guess it could." She agreed. Taking the spoon back, I quickly began feeding myself as Miley glared at me.

"You're being greedy." She pointed out and I shrugged.

"I paid for it."

"I can pay you half later."

"Or you can pay it now if you want some now." I taunted, enjoying the cold refreshing treat. Crossing her arms, she looked straight in front, out the windshield.

"You can be so mean sometimes." She whispered and she actually looked hurt. I smiled, digging another spoonful and lifted it up to her mouth.

"You're right, don't know why you're friends with me."

"I don't either." She muttered, accepting my offering as she opened her mouth, eating the ice cream.

"Be grateful though, not everyone gets a chance to share my saliva." She groaned, her head falling back onto the headrest.

"How many times have I told you-"

"I know, I know, I'm gross, save it for someone who cares."

"If this ice cream wasn't so good, I'd dump it all over you." She admitted and I laughed at that.

"So good." I affirmed, eating another spoonful before feeding her as well.

"I can feed myself, ya know." She pointed out.

"Mhm, I know." I replied, offering her another bite and she laughed, eating it. "I think ice-cream is one of the greatest creations made by the kindest, most loving angels." I sighed as I reveled in how delicious this was on such a hot day.

"Yeah, that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said about anything." She laughed.

"Mm, probably, there's only one thing I love more than ice-cream." Miley gasped at that in an exaggerating manner as she took my wrist, guiding another spoonful to her own mouth when it was meant for me.

"What in the world could you possibly love more than ice cream?" She asked and I smiled thoughtfully.

"Considering that I'm sharing my frozen love with you, you should know." For a moment, she stopped eating and stared at me, then slowly swallowed so that I could even see her throat moving as the cold cream went down, her eyes fixated on me.

"Me?" She asked, completely disbelieving. I shrugged.

"You." I approved, stuffing another spoonful into my mouth. Her eyes blinked rapidly and she looked out the passenger side window.

"God, Miley, don't get all emotional on me." I chuckled but she didn't look back and I could see her shoulders lift and fall, her body clearly shaking. "Are you crying?" I asked in a small voice, suddenly feeling anxious.

"No, I just, the ice cream went down the wrong pipe." She muttered, her hand swiping at her face.

"Sure…" I retorted, dragging out the word, unsure of what to say.

"You really love me? More than Ice cream?" She asked, making me snort in laughter at her question.

"Yes, Miley, I really love you. More than ice cream." I confirmed. Silence passed between us.

"I think that's kind of the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She admitted and I frowned thoughtfully.

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever said to anyone." I confessed. She chuckled, taking the little spoon from me, scooping up some ice cream before offering it to me. I smiled, accepting it as she studied me, making me quirk a brow as I swallowed.

"You mean that as a friend?" She asked in a smaller voice. Rolling my eyes, I let my gaze focus on her.

"Seriously Miley, I'd make love to ice cream if I could, for me to love you more than it, well, you do that math." I replied and she laughed while she twisted her body to face me better, leaning back against the car door and ate a spoonful of her own.

"I love you too, you know." She disclosed after a moment.

"God, this is awkward, I hate this emotional stuff." I muttered and she laughed, her hand creeping over, taking mine and despite the false hatred for deeper moments, I smiled and accepted it, letting my hand enjoy the feel of hers.

"When we're married, no mushy stuff." I added.

"Oh, so we're married now?" She asked and before I could answer, she stuffed a spoon of ice-cream into my mouth, giggling at me. Once I managed to swallow the mouthful, I tugged her towards me.

"Oh, we are so married." I stated, my nose brushing against hers and she smiled, leaning in.

"Well, I can't say I object." She murmured.

"I didn't think you would." I teased, pressing my lips to hers. Man, ice cream is amazing, I thought, tasting it on her.

"You're too vain for me." She whispered against my lips.

"You're ruining the moment." I pointed out.

"Since when do you believe in moments?" She asked.

"Ever since ice cream gave me the perfect moment to make you my fiancé."

"How long were you waiting?"

"Since yesterday."

"Must have been torture."

"You have no idea, you know how much I hate waiting." She laughed, gripping my shirt and pulling me in for a deeper kiss.

"We're nowhere near compatible."

"Ice cream naturally melts in the sun but it's made for a day like today regardless, isn't it?" She smiled against my lips and I could feel her eyes roll without even seeing it.

"Since when did you get all deep?"

"It's not me, blame the ice cream." And she does, because now she's stuck with me, all thanks to a box of mint chocolate chip.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **_I declare ice cream for everyone! o.O_


End file.
